


Sweetheart

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Incest, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Бену Соло стукнуло семнадцать, когда его дядя удочерил девчонку по имени Рей. Она была младше Бена, с обкусанными ногтями, ободранными коленками и каштановыми волосами, собранными в три небрежных пучка. Еще у нее имелась привычка повсюду таскать за собой дрянную старую куклу. В общем и целом она была слишком тощей и невзрачной, чтобы уделять ей внимание.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559969) by [SouthSideStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Sweetheart* - дорогая, любимая, солнышко, милашка.

Бену Соло стукнуло семнадцать, когда его дядя удочерил девчонку по имени Рей. Она была младше Бена, с обкусанными ногтями, ободранными коленками и каштановыми волосами, собранными в три небрежных пучка. Еще у нее имелась привычка повсюду таскать за собой дрянную старую куклу. В общем и целом она была слишком тощей и невзрачной, чтобы уделять ей внимание.

Пока мама возилась с соусами и булочками, а дядя Люк укладывал сосиски на гриль, Бен и Рей лениво покачивались на садовых качелях.

— Откуда ты взялась? — спросил Бен — грубо, без предисловий, но ему было все равно.

В сердитом взгляде Рей, брошенном на него, мелькнуло что-то свирепое.

— Ну, понимаешь ли, когда мужчина и женщина очень любят друг друга, они трахаются и делают ребенка. Вот я и вылезла оттуда же, откуда и все прочие вылезли.

— Я в курсе, спасибо, — сухо отозвался Бен. — Но я о другом.

Дядя Люк и мать Бена слишком увлеклись готовкой, чтобы прислушиваться к разговору, и это, вероятно, было к лучшему.

— Я выросла в Джакку, Аризона, — помолчав, призналась Рей. — Редкостная дыра, но я вернусь туда, как только надоем Люку.

Бен нахмурился. В ее словах было нечто неправильное, но он не знал, как лучше выразить свое отношение.

— Почему?

— Моя семья оставила меня там. Моя настоящая семья, — уточнила Рей. — Когда они вернутся за мной, мне надо быть там. Я и так отсутствовала слишком долго.

В известной степени Бен представлял, каково быть отверженным, и подозревал, что если бы родственники Рей могли и хотели найти ее, они бы давным-давно это сделали.

***

Рей умудрялась улизнуть в любое время дня и ночи. Иногда она шаталась по окрестностям, иногда подворовывала в «Сэвен-элевен» на углу у церкви, иногда слонялась по игровой площадке или возле дома Соло. Казалось, она вознамерилась довести дядю Люка до инфаркта, хотя, возможно, таким образом попросту пыталась дать ему повод отправить ее обратно, как письмо, пришедшее не по адресу.

Ночью Бена разбудил стук камешка, метко брошенного в оконное стекло. Но когда он проигнорировал этот звук и перевернулся на бок, Рей, уцепившись за приоткрытую раму, уже собственной персоной влезала в комнату.

Закрыв лицо подушкой, он приглушенно пробормотал:

— Мне вставать в пять тридцать.

Рей забралась к нему на кровать, отняла подушку и вытянулась рядышком.

— Почему так рано? Школа даже в семь еще не открывается.

Его желудок совершил неприятный кульбит.

— Мистер Сноук занимается со мной английским по утрам, — объяснил он, надеясь, что в полумраке Рей не заметит, как у него покраснело лицо.

— А-а, — протянула она. — Потому что ты завалил экзамены в прошлом году?

— Типа того. — Честно говоря, Бену пришлось пережить массу неприятностей в свой первый год в новой школе. Он завалил и английский, и мировую историю — в шестнадцать ему отчаянно не хватало знаний и литературного багажа. Мистер Сноук уверял, что Бен вовсе не тупой, наоборот, на самом деле очень умный, хотя ему следует усердно заниматься, чтобы подтянуть нужные предметы.

Бен весьма сомневался, что у него все получится в оставшиеся полгода, но он не поделился своими сомнениями с Рей. У той имелась некая житейская мудрость, однако девчонка вряд ли бы поняла то, что происходило в кабинете мистера Сноука.

— Тебе вообще не стоит находиться в моей постели, — прошептал Бен. — Это неприлично.

Какой же он чертов лицемер, учитывая все, чем он занимался в течение года.

Фыркнув, Рей захихикала и подобралась к нему поближе.

— Почему? Разве мы не семья? — спросила она с отчетливым сарказмом в голосе.

Бен поддел прядь ее мягких волос, пытаясь не обращать внимания на прижавшееся к нему худенькое тело.

— Не важно, — буркнул он.

— Потому что у меня есть вагина?

Он закатил глаза. Порой ее язык хотелось вымыть с мылом.

— Типа того.

— Тебе будто не плевать. Разве тебя не к мальчикам тянет? — произнесла Рей таким тоном, словно спрашивала, который час.

Бен замер, и в тишине, наверное, было слышно, как стучит его сердце.

— Ты откуда знаешь? — вырвалось у него, потому что он никогда и никому не рассказывал о своем секрете и очень надеялся, что внешне ничего не было заметно.

Рей дернула плечом:

— Не знаю. Ты смотришь на мальчиков, как на девочек.

Ее, похоже, ни на йоту не взволновал факт того, что он не натурал, и это успокаивало, хоть и не очень сильно.

— Не говори никому в школе! — потребовал он. — Меня же с этим заебут.

— Никому не скажу! — Рей обхватила его за талию и положила голову ему на грудь. — От тебя вкусно пахнет, — прошептала она, и в ее голосе слышалось что-то мягкое, неизведанное. — Каким мылом пользуешься?

С сосновой смолой. Мистер Сноук такое терпеть не мог, и Бен упрямо продолжал покупать это дерьмо, сам не зная зачем. Хотел ли он вообще оттолкнуть учителя?.. Иногда мистер Сноук делал ему больно, но еще, бывало, говорил, какой он умный и красивый, и обещал никогда его не бросать.

***

Папаша заявился впервые за долгие годы и явно растерялся, не находя слов, когда столкнулся лицом к лицу с Беном. Но дело состояло даже не в этом. Не было на свете слов, которые мог бы сказать отец, чтобы все снова наладилось.

Зато он имел наглость напроситься погостить у них, а мать дала слабину, разрешив ему остаться. Не желая находиться с родителем под одной крышей, Бен угнал драгоценную отцовскую тачку и отправился гонять по городу — восемьдесят миль за тридцать пять минут вместо положенного часа — с безумными поворотами под визг тормозов. Удивительно, но каким-то чудом ему удалось ни во что не врезаться и не убиться.

(Впрочем, даже если так, кому будет не насрать? Никто не станет плакать о нем, кроме разве что мистера Сноука. И, наверное, Рей.)

В круглосуточном мини-маркете он купил большую бутылку пива, вернулся за руль и потягивал из нее, пока ехал куда глаза глядят. Все равно в городке вроде Гринфилда в три часа утра на улицах не бывало копов. 

В конце концов Бен вырулил в свой район, сделав краткую остановку, во время которой допил пиво, поссал в кустах и после, подъехав к дому семнадцать-двадцать, постучал в окно Рей.

Сонно хмурясь, она подняла раму, впуская его. Взгляд Бена упал на его собственные старые боксеры и белую просвечивающую майку — все, что на ней было. Рей хорошела день ото дня, ноги у нее росли от ушей, а груди стояли торчком — о них в последнее время он думал чаще, чем следовало.

«Шестнадцать — не слишком рано», — напомнил он себе. В шестнадцать он уже вовсю трахался.

Рей обняла его и быстро отстранилась.

— Ты что, пил?

— Чуток. Покачивает немного, но я не пьян, — в общем-то, он ответил честно.

Она сложила руки на груди, будто вспомнив, какая просвечивающая на ней майка.

— Люк сказал, к тебе приехал папа.

— Не хочу говорить о нем, — огрызнулся Бен. — Вообще не хочу говорить.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — спросила Рей.

Бен притянул ее к себе и кое-как поцеловал, не думая о последствиях. Рей испуганно пискнула, звук затих где-то в горле, но она податливо открыла рот ему навстречу. На вкус она напоминала смесь зубной пасты, сна и чего-то девчачьего, и когда он сжал ее грудь, она захныкала, дернувшись к нему. Он сдавил мягкий сосок, с интересом ловя ощущения от того, как он твердеет между пальцами. Другой рукой он ощупал ее живот и залез под резинку боксеров. Выждал пару секунд, чтобы она как-то отреагировала, сказала что-нибудь, что угодно, поощрила его, но Рей только тряслась.

Бен мазнул губами по ее челюсти, куснул за шею, провел языком по мочке уха и прошептал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила, солнышко. Ты не против?

— Да, — выдавила она еле слышно. — Хорошо.

Стащив с нее шорты, он притиснул ее к стене и просунул руку между ее бедер. Уверенности в том, как это сработает, у него не было — такими вещами он занимался только с мужчиной, — но когда он понял, что внутри она вся мокрая и теплая, то протолкнул в нее сначала один палец, а потом и второй. Ахнув, Рей закрыла глаза и начала елозить в такт его движениям.

Бен коснулся губами ее виска.

— Какие ощущения?

— Больно, больно немножечко, но все равно хорошо, — выдохнула она. — Так хорошо… Господи, Бен…

Он удвоил усилия, пока она не затрепетала, как листочек на ветру, и ухватилась за него, чтобы устоять на ногах. Его ладонь скользнула вверх, прикрывая ей рот и приглушая громкие стоны.

Едва она обмякла, он вытер мокрые пальцы о штаны и взглянул на нее, по-настоящему взглянул. На тонкую майку, старые шорты у коленок, растрепанные спутанные волосы. Бен подхватил ее на руки, отнес на кровать и бесцеремонно швырнул на матрас.

— Можно мне потрогать тебя? — спросила Рей, потянувшись пальчиками к его ремню.

— Нет, — отрезал Бен, перехватил тонкое запястье и сжал с такой силой, что вынудил ее вырываться.

— Но я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, — прошептала она.

Задрав ей майку, он наклонился, обхватывая губами миленький розовый сосочек. Это заткнуло ее — по крайней мере, ненадолго.

До рассвета он заставил ее кончить еще дважды — сначала пальцами, а потом ртом. И затем, поцеловав ее на прощание, с первыми лучами солнца вылез из окна, отказываясь думать о тяжести того, что сегодня совершил.

***

Он избегал Рей трое суток, игнорировал ее сообщения и звонки и пытался — безуспешно — забыть ее вкус. Телефон снова загудел, и Бен, не выдержав, схватил его:

«Я скучаю по тебе. Пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня».

Он вырубил телефон и проспал до полудня.

Проснувшись, Бен увидел Рей — она забралась к нему на постель и оседлала его бедра. Сегодня на ней красовался короткий светлый топик и крошечные, балансирующие на грани приличия джинсовые шорты, так что у него член напрягся от одного вида ее полуголого тела. Должно быть, она ощутила его реакцию, потому что покраснела, когда он взялся за ее бедра и притянул к себе. И — боже — то, как ее промежность проехалась по его плоти, было непередаваемо, и он, не сдержавшись, потерся о нее.

Рей вцепилась в его плечи, вероятно, отчасти чтобы успокоиться самой.

— Я здесь не для этого, — сказала она, но он был уверен, что это ложь. Чего еще ей могло быть нужно от него?

— Хорошо, — не стал возражать Бен, уложив ее на матрас.

— Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, — упрекнула его Рей, но не помешала расстегивать шортики и спускать их вниз — ну, еще бы!

— И? — уточнил Бен. Он потянул за завязки, на которых держался нескромный топик, и рывком содрал их.

— Ты ужасен, — вздохнула она, но он уже снова толкнулся в нее пальцами, еще грубее, чем три ночи назад. Наверное, подумал он, ей было больнее — она заметно поморщилась, но спустя минуту уже удовлетворенно задышала, выгибаясь перед ним.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Прямо сейчас, — выдохнул Бен и, господи, почему его голос казался таким разбитым?..

Стащив через голову топик, Рей расставила ноги шире — для него. Он спустил с себя пижамные штаны, прижал головку к влагалищу и вздрогнул от окутавшего его тепла.

— Ты на таблетках? — вдруг вспомнил он.

— Издеваешься? Как я попрошу их у Люка? — хмыкнула Рей. — У тебя есть презервативы?

Нет, откуда, он никогда не пользовался средствами защиты. Ругнувшись, Бен стукнул кулаком по спинке кровати. Последнее, чего ему не хватало в жизни, так это забеременевшей от него вроде-как-кузины шестнадцати лет, но тяжело было взвешивать риски, когда она раскинулась перед ним, такая красивая, влажная и готовая.

— Я вытащу, — пообещал он. — Договорились?

— Ладно, — согласилась Рей, и он вошел в нее.

Она тут же замерла, впившись ногтями ему в спину и сжав зубами пухлую нижнюю губку. И когда он задвигался, проталкиваясь по самые яйца, Рей всхлипнула:

— Хватит.

Бен застыл, чувствуя, как твердый член пульсирует в ней. Она плакала, хоть и совсем немножко, но внутри нее было так хорошо, ее влажное тепло плотно обхватывало его, он никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше и…

— Солнышко, пожалуйста, — взмолился он.

Рей вытерла раскрасневшееся лицо:

— Только сделай это быстро.

Как раз это не представляло особой проблемы. Все его самообладание улетучилось в мгновение ока, и Бен поимел ее быстро и жестко, и — да какого черта с ним не так, что ему понравилось сцеловывать ее слезы?! Он сдержал слово, выдернув член в последний момент и изливаясь ей на живот.

Рей больше не плакала, но не перестала дрожать, и он заметил кровь у нее между ног и у себя на члене. Его затошнило, потому что это было вовсе не тем, чего он хотел для нее. Она заслуживала кого-нибудь получше, чем он.

Вдруг ее ладони обхватили его лицо и притянули поближе — Рей коснулась его губ, и поцелуй вылился в нечто голодное и отчаянное. Они не могли оторваться друг от друга, сумбурно сплетаясь в объятиях.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала она, не открываясь от него. — Я так сильно люблю тебя, Бен…

Он молча поцеловал ее — не хотелось вспоминать последний раз, когда он слышал эти слова, всего неделю назад: он стоял на коленях, а пальцы мистера Сноука впивались ему в волосы, до боли притягивая к…

Бен отстранился от нее, пытаясь задавить нахлынувшее воспоминание, но было слишком поздно. Он почувствовал, как в животе что-то сжалось, и член опять начал крепнуть, вместе с тем как нарастало странное ощущение, в котором смешивались тошнота и желание.

— Тебе пора идти, — произнес он.

Рей, не говоря ни слова, уставилась на него — голая и пачкающая кровью его кровать.

Бен сходил в ванную, стер грязь с ее живота полотенцем и швырнул его в корзину. Затем собрал ее одежду и комом бросил ей.

— Ты же не можешь вот так меня вышвырнуть, — пролепетала она таким жалобным голосом, что он возненавидел себя еще сильнее.

Может, теперь в ее глазах он превратится в такого ублюдка, к которому ей не захочется еще раз подойти.

— Отправляйся домой, Рей.

Одеваясь, она размазывала сопли по лицу и вскоре вылетела из комнаты настолько быстро, насколько позволяли ее длинные ноги.

Бен еще раз напомнил себе, что так будет лучше.

***

Рей не общалась с ним все лето, и Бен никогда еще не чувствовал себя более одиноким. Он сидел в комнате, читал, пока не начинала болеть голова, слушал музыку и переписывался с мистером Сноуком. Иногда возникало подспудное желание, чтобы мать конфисковала его телефон и нашла всю компрометирующую переписку, которую он упорно не удалял, но она слишком закопалась в работу, чтобы любопытствовать, о чем и с кем он разговаривает.

Наконец у него появилась собственная тачка, поэтому когда мистер Сноук прислал ему адрес, он поехал туда и провел целый день в постели, лицом вниз. Теперь он стал выше, чем мистер Сноук, может, на дюйм или типа того, но все еще ощущал себя хрупким и беспомощным в его руках. Это было приятно и вместе с тем ужасно, и когда любовник закончил с ним, Бен вернулся домой и принял самый горячий душ, который только был в состоянии вытерпеть.

На следующий день По пригласил его на вечеринку, и он пошел лишь потому, что ожидал, что туда же пригласят и Рей. Действительно, он увидел ее. Она сидела под дубом и потягивала какое-то пойло из красного пластикового стаканчика. Волосы были завязаны в высокий хвост и свободно спадали на бледно-желтый сарафан, из-под которого выглядывали ноги в золотистых сандалиях. Наблюдая за ней, Бен попивал дешевое пиво прямо из бутылки.

В конце концов она заметила его и нахмурилась. А потом повернулась к юнцу рядом с собой и прошептала что-то ему на ухо. Мальчишка, с виду ее ровесник, не старше, тощий баскетболист, чья мать была президентом Высшей школы Гринфилда. До настоящего момента он не засветился на мысленном радаре Бена, и поэтому тот не мог припомнить его имени.

Рей поцеловала юнца — агрессивно, взасос и настолько нагло, напоказ, чтобы привлечь внимание Бена, что, прежде чем он успел остановить себя, он уже шагал по полю, а в следующее мгновение оторвал ее от мальчишки и вздернул на ноги:

— Думаю, тебе пора домой.

Естественно, внимание ему было обеспечено — половина однокашников уставилась на них, но Бену было наплевать. Пусть себе треплются.

Рей попыталась вырвать руку, но он держал ее крепко, не оставляя шанса сбежать. Он почти силком дотащил ее до машины и приказал:

— Залезай.

— Меня не надо подвозить, — запротестовала она. — Меня привез Финн.

— Мне насрать. Садись в машину.

Она смерила его горящим ненавистью взглядом, но послушно открыла дверцу и устроилась на пассажирском сиденье.

Бен сел за руль, проигнорировав ремень, и завел машину. Он ехал аккуратнее, чем обычно, наверное, действовало присутствие Рей.

— Какой же ты мудак, — заявила она после того, как они проехали в тишине минут пять. — Я тебе, придурок, не подружка. Я могу целоваться, с кем хочу.

— Ты сделала это только ради того, чтобы разозлить меня, — отмахнулся он. — Не притворяйся, что моя реакция тебя не устроила.

Потянувшись, он сжал ее бедро, левой рукой придерживая руль и глядя на дорогу.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Рей.

Ее загорелая кожа была теплой и мягкой, и он, скользнув ей под юбку, провел пальцами по полоске трусиков, отчего Рей тихо и жалобно мяукнула.

Еще вчера Беном пользовались всеми известными способами, но ничто не могло сравниться с тем, как он почувствовал себя, когда Рей вздрогнула под его прикосновениями и простонала его имя. Он дрочил ей спешно и неумолимо, уверенно работая пальцами, круговыми движениями доводя ее до исступления, пока не увидел, что она открыла рот в безмолвном крике. Он пропустил нужный поворот, слишком увлеченный, чтобы притормозить перед знаком «Стоп», поэтому быстро свернул на обочину и выключил двигатель. Бен вышел из машины, подошел к дверце у пассажирского сиденья и вытащил Рей наружу. Она позволила ему открыть заднюю дверь и толкнуть себя лицом в сиденье, задрав миленькое яркое платье.

На ней было кружевное белье, и Бен задрожал, увидев это. Он содрал с нее ажурные трусики и сунул в карман.

— Ты знала, что мы встретимся, — протянул он, расстегивая ремень и спуская джинсы.

— Я надеялась, — не стала отрицать Рей, и он накрыл ее собой, прижавшись грудью к ее спине и приставляя ей член.

Она заскулила, когда он вошел, но было непонятно, снова ли из-за боли, поэтому Бен принялся двигаться настолько нежно, насколько мог, контролируя себя, даже когда шептал:

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Рей. И больше никому. Поняла?

Она была такой маленькой по сравнению с ним, он никогда раньше не замечал этого так явственно, как сейчас, чувствуя под собой ее хрупкое тело. Крутанув бедрами, он толкнулся глубже, заставив ее кричать и хвататься за обивку салона.

— Говори, — приказал он.

— Я твоя!.. — простонала Рей.

Оргазм настиг его так внезапно, что он не успел выдернуть член, и прикусил ее плечо, чтобы задавить собственный вскрик, когда кончал в нее.

После он повез ее обратно в их район. Волосы Рей выбились из ее красивой прически, платье помялось, и на плече расцветал синяк. Она смешно сжимала ноги, наверное, пытаясь не дать сперме вытечь наружу. Но при взгляде на нее любой бы понял, что ее совсем недавно хорошенько оттрахали, и Бену оставалось только молиться, чтобы дяди Люка не оказалось дома в сегодняшний субботний вечер.

Когда он припарковался у подъездной дорожки, Рей лихо выскочила из машины и скрылась в доме, прежде чем он успел ей что-то сказать.

Впрочем, какая разница… У него никогда не получалось подобрать правильных слов, когда те были нужны.

***

Занятия в школе начались в середине августа, как раз перед его восемнадцатилетием. Мистер Сноук подарил ему копию ключей от своего дома, и Бен послушно положил их в карман, пообещав заглянуть следующим вечером в семь часов.

Тем не менее, когда наступил вечер пятницы, он оказался на полу, а Рей сидела на его бедрах.

— Мама в соседней комнате, — невпопад выдавил он, пытаясь придумать отмазку, чтобы выпроводить ее.

— И что? — Рей потерлась об него, делая задачу практически невыполнимой.

— Извини, — он едва не заикался от восхитительных ощущений, вызванных жаркой плотью, прижавшейся к его стремительно твердеющему члену. — У меня в планах встреча…

— С кем? — спросила Рей, внезапно глянув на него с ревностью и подозрением.

— С парой друзей, — буркнул Бен.

— Ты трахаешься еще с кем-то? — нахмурилась она.

— Нет, — ответил он горячо. — Никогда!

Живот скрутило от чувства вины, но Бен изо всех сил удержал на лице спокойное и честное выражение, хотя ложь, так или иначе, протискивалась сквозь его сжатые зубы.

Рей, похоже, ему не поверила.

Телефон завибрировал, и Бен схватил его, чувствуя подступающий к горлу комок.

«Семь пятнадцать, — писал мистер Сноук. — Где ты?»

Он быстро напечатал в ответ, что сегодня у него не получится приехать. Отложил телефон, но тот почти сразу ожил от новых входящих сообщений, и Рей ловко сцапала его у Бена из-под носа.

— Кто это тебе столько пишет? — поинтересовалась она.

Еще никогда в жизни он так не сожалел о своем тупом нежелании поставить пароль. Бен попытался выхватить трубку у нее из рук, но Рей увернулась, быстро просматривая историю.

— «Я дал тебе ключ, а ты избегаешь пользоваться им? Это неприемлемо. Если ты не появишься, тебе придется поплатиться за это», — вслух прочитала она, и Бен похолодел, слушая, как она озвучивает угрозы мистера Сноука. — Какого хрена? Кто этот «С.»?

— Не твое дело, — пробормотал Бен, вырывая у нее телефон. Слава богу, она не успела добраться до вчерашних сообщений…

— Зачем тебе чьи-то ключи? — теперь в ее голосе отчетливо слышались боль и злость.

— У меня нет сейчас времени, — ответил Бен. Перспектива наказания вызывала панику, мысли о том, как именно мистер Сноук заставит его «поплатиться», слишком заполонили его, чтобы беспокоиться о Рей и об их рушащемся карточном домике.

Схватив бумажник и ключи, он поспешил в коридор, и, к его удивлению, она понеслась вслед за ним с криком:

— Не смей сбегать от меня, Бен Соло!

На шум из кухни выглянула мать.

— Все в порядке?

— Просто отлично, — буркнул Бен, искоса посмотрев на Рей. — Я ухожу.

— Возвращайся не позже полуночи, — напомнила мама.

— Ага, само собой, — отозвался он.

Рей вышла за ним во двор, но не успел он дойти до машины, как она толкнула его к кирпичной стене дома и поцеловала. Ее рот жадно и собственнически прижался к нему, а руки прошлись по его ремню, опускаясь ниже. Еще не стемнело, и любой прохожий мог их увидеть, но Бен не остановил ее, когда она обхватила его член через джинсы.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — прошептала Рей, зеркальным образом повторяя его собственные слова.

Он кивнул, чтобы успокоить ее, но про себя знал, что это неправда. Если он кому и принадлежал, то только мистеру Сноуку.

***

В выпускном классе большую часть времени Бен провел, встречаясь тайком с семнадцатилетней кузиной и немолодым учителем английского. Он уже столь давно играл в эту игру, что увиливания его больше не беспокоили, хотя врать Рей по-прежнему было мерзко.

Она была слишком умна, чтобы не догадаться, что он трахается на стороне, но как бы там ни было, все равно радушно раздвигала перед ним ноги.

В одну из ночей, когда он поленился снять рубашку, Рей, не церемонясь, рванула ее со всей силы, отчего пуговицы разлетелись по паркету. Коротко вздохнув, она проследила кончиками пальцев отметину от укуса на его плече. Порочная штука — темно-фиолетовый синяк с голубоватым оттенком. Даже нежное прикосновение ранило саднившую кожу, и он зашипел, закрываясь.

— Это сделал «С.»? — спросила она тихо. — Расскажи, если это так.

— Не хочу говорить об этом, — отрезал Бен.

— Раз ты не хочешь обсуждать свою измену, может, в таком случае не будешь возвращаться ко мне в царапинах и засосах? — Наверное, она пыталась выговорить это с надменностью, но слышны были лишь зависть и горечь.

— Будь это для тебя так важно, ты бы не трахалась со мной, — изрек он очевидную истину.

Рей поцеловала его в лоб — поступок, в общем-то, на взгляд со стороны, целомудренный, не ерзай она у него на коленях.

— Мне важно, но я слишком сильно люблю тебя, чтобы остановиться.

Бену было ненавистно слышать ее признание, но с Рей ему хотя бы не приходилось бояться наказания, и он промолчал в ответ.

Он перевернул ее на спину и приник к ее губам. Бену доводилось бывать сверху только с Рей, поэтому грешно было не пользоваться возможностью, к тому же ему это нравилось.

Они по-прежнему не прибегали к нормальной защите, и учитывая число проколов за прошлый год, было настоящим чудом, что она еще на забеременела. Бен не мог толком заставить себя сожалеть о собственной безответственности, поскольку в тот миг, когда между ними стирались все границы, когда внутри нее было так хорошо, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Настоящие сожаления пришли в мае, когда он стоял возле своего шкафчика, а Рей подошла к нему, настороженно поглядывая вокруг.

— У меня задержка.

На мгновение он растерялся.

— У нас еще пять минут до начала четвертого модуля.

Она посмотрела на него, как на идиота.

— Да я не про класс. У меня месячные не пришли.

Он застыл, позабыв комбинацию замка шкафчика.

— Сколько?

— Неделя, — отозвалась Рей. — Что, если я беременна? Что мы будем делать?..

— У меня есть небольшая заначка, — Бен понизил голос, увидев, что к ним приближается По с неизменной толпой приятелей, — правда, не знаю, хватит ли, чтобы…

— Чтобы избавиться от него? — тихо закончила фразу Рей, глядя в кафельный пол под ногами. — Вот, значит, что ты хочешь сделать?

— Чего я хочу, не имеет значения, — убежденно произнес Бен. — Это твое тело, и в любом случае решать придется тебе.

— Ты подвезешь меня в клинику после школы? — спросила она.

— Конечно, — кивнул Бен.

Он сам не знал, как усидел на итоговом экзамене мистера Брессинджера, и сильно сомневался, что написал лучше, чем на «Си». После прозвеневшего звонка Рей встретила его на парковке, и он повез ее в Волгринс. Он держался позади, пока она покупала тест, но хорошо видел фармацевта — назойливую пожилую женщину с бейджиком «Джун», слышал, как та обращалась к Рей по имени и спрашивала: «Дорогуша, повторите, что именно вам требуется?» — будто старалась, чтобы каждый в пределах слышимости оказался проинформирован, что Рей Скайуокер покупает то, что ей не следует. Расплатившись, Рей с пунцовым лицом выскочила из аптеки.

Четверть часа спустя он сидел под дверью своей ванной и поглядывал на часы.

— Пять минут прошло, — нетерпеливо объявил он, заметно нервничая. — Ну что?

Рей распахнула дверь и бросилась ему на шею:

— Я не беременна!

Бен подхватил ее и закружил, чувствуя подступившее облегчение, хотя голова все еще плохо соображала. Затем он поцеловал ее — быстро и легко касаясь губ, но почти сразу это переросло в нечто большее. Он бросил ее на кровать и начал раздеваться.

— Ты что делаешь? — засмеялась Рей.

— Праздную, — честно ответил Бен, у него щеки заболели от слишком широкой улыбки. — Разве не очевидно?

— Только с презервативом, — осадила она его, но ее глаза уже ласково окидывали его широченные обнаженные плечи. — Разве случившееся тебя ничему не научило?

Избавившись от одежды, Бен забрался на кровать и накрыл собой стройное тельце.

— Воспользуемся им в следующий раз, — пообещал он.

***

«Ты один?»

Бен игнорировал сообщение в течение пятнадцати минут, но потом мистер Сноук написал снова:

«Отвечай мне».

Он заколебался, потому что мать заночевала в городе, а Рей была на концерте с Финном и По. Он остался в одиночестве, как ему всегда и хотелось, но знал, что случится, если он вскоре не ответит. Бен не желал, чтобы мистер Сноук явился к нему в дом. Он умудрялся сохранять это пространство единственным, свободным от его влияния, как и свою кровать от тех вещей, которые тот с ним вытворял.

Но с тех пор, как он был с Рей, прошло почти две недели — у нее выдалось напряженное лето, к тому же она часто гуляла с друзьями — и в ее отсутствие, без ее нежных рук он чувствовал себя одиноким и тосковал.

Поэтому он ответил на сообщение и стал ждать звонка в дверь.

Спустя двадцать минут он впустил мистера Сноука в дом. Он не виделся с учителем с момента окончания школы. Лето пошло Бену на пользу: он загорел, подтянулся и выглядел не таким измученным, как в прошлом семестре.

Они даже не добрались до спальни, мистер Сноук толкнул его к стене гостиной и впился ему в губы. Он расстегнул ремень Бена, до колен спустил с него джинсы, вместе с трусами, и взял в руку член.

До Бена донеслись слова:

— Замечательно, солнышко.

Услышав свое прозвище, Бен ощутил подступающую к горлу дурноту. Оно напомнило о том первом разе, когда они занимались сексом — ему было шестнадцать, он был напуган, согнувшись над письменным столом, пока учитель ласково шептал это слово ему на ухо. Кроме того, оно заставляло вспомнить о Рей, потому что он уже не мог сосчитать, сколько раз называл ее так с тех пор, как прокрался к ней комнату, надравшись дешевым пивом, и довел ее до пика пальцами.

Ему хотелось, чтобы именно Рей трогала его сейчас, чтобы ее рука, а не мистера Сноука, дрочила его ствол.

И вдруг он услышал тихий звук ее всхлипа. Он сразу и безошибочно узнал ее, потому что помнил бессчетное количество этих всхлипываний под собой. Этот звук отпечатался в его сердце.

Бен заставил себя взглянуть через плечо мистера Сноука и посмотреть на нее, стоявшую на пороге с прелестным лицом, залитым слезами и скривившимся от отвращения. Рей долго смотрела на него, не шевелясь, а потом развернулась и выбежала из дома. Он отпихнул учителя прочь, спешно натянул штаны и застегнул ремень. Мистер Сноук грязно выругался, но Бен промчался мимо него, выкрикивая на ходу ее имя.

Он бежал за Рей до ее дома, и ему было плевать, что она заперла дверь — все равно дядя Люк прятал запасной ключ под кирпичом на крыльце.

Он нашел ее, свернувшуюся на кровати, рыдающую так сильно, как никогда прежде.

— Рей, — позвал он, дотрагиваясь до ее плеча. — Мне очень жаль. Мне правда очень-очень жаль.

Она съежилась, дернув плечиком.

— Не прикасайся ко мне.

Бен убрал руки и тоже заплакал — сделав то, чего не делал все эти годы.

— Рей, пожалуйста, позволь мне объяснить…

Резко сев, она обожгла его взглядом.

— Хорошо. Говори. Объясни, почему предпочел быть с мужиком, годящимся тебе в отцы!

Ему предстояло о многом рассказать ей. Что у него не было выбора — никогда. Что он тоже ее любит, но сама мысль о том, чтобы сказать это вслух кому-то, кроме мистера Сноука, вызывала ужас и омерзение. Да, ему было не под силу заставить себя признаться в этом, поэтому он поцеловал ее вместо слов. Но Рей стала сопротивляться, до крови укусила его губу, и Бен отступил.

— Ты долбаный псих?! — взвизгнула она. — Я не хочу с тобой целоваться после того, что только что видела. Да что с тобой не так?

Бен ринулся прочь, потому что теперь ясно видел то, что было очевидно с самого начала: он не подходит Рей. Он не сделал ей ничего хорошего, а лишь использовал ее и осквернил, поступив так же, как мистер Сноук поступил с ним.

***

В выходные учитель, похоже, прислал ему сообщений пятьдесят, но Бен не поленился удалить каждое.

В воскресенье вечером он написал записку матери и собрал чемодан. И уже намеревался выскользнуть за дверь, когда окно его комнаты приоткрылось.

Рей забралась внутрь, как делала в течение многих лет.

— Куда ты собрался?

— Пока не уверен, — выдавил он, не находя в себе сил взглянуть ей в глаза. — Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

— Ты вернешься? — спросила она.

— Нет, солнышко, — искренне ответил он, прежде чем сумел удержать запретное слово.

Лучше было убраться прямо сейчас, потому что чем дольше он тянул, тем меньше у него оставалось решимости.

Он повернулся к двери, но почувствовал, как Рей взяла его за руку.

— Даже не поцелуешь меня на прощание?

Бен окаменел, не справившись с изумлением, предательское тело пронзило знакомым желанием.

— А ты хочешь?

— Я всегда хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня, — прошептала она. — Даже если делаю вид, что не хочу.

Бен выронил чемодан, привлек ее к себе и наклонился, ловя ее губы. Это был самый нежный, сладкий и мимолетный поцелуй, вероятно, самый невинный за все время, что они провели вместе.

Когда все кончилось, она схватила его за футболку.

— Ты знаешь, что я буду любить тебя до конца своей жизни?

Это был подходящий момент, чтобы признаться — его последний шанс, но Бен знал, что правда не принесет ей ничего, кроме лишней боли. Поэтому он отпустил ее.

— Спасибо, Рей.

— За что? — спросила она.

Он не ответил.

Позже, выехав на трассу, Бен открыл окно и впустил в машину летний ветерок. Выкрутив громкость на полную, он подпевал радио и в затишье между песнями слышал, как вибрирует телефон, требуя его внимания. Он, конечно, догадывался, кто это, даже не глядя. И знал, что мистер Сноук продолжит присылать сообщения, чтобы затащить его обратно домой, как только он позволит себе слабину.

Бен выкинул телефон в открытое окно.

Он до сих пор не знал, куда направится, но все лучше, чем оставаться в Гринфилде. Он мог поехать куда угодно, быть кем угодно и делать все, что пожелает.

Бен улыбнулся, пересекая границу штата, потому что впервые в жизни мог выбирать.


End file.
